Wonderwall V2
by bluetard
Summary: What if Haruhi had a cousin? A cousin that just so happens to be moving in with her to attend Ouran. What if she catches a certain twin's eye? KaoruxOC slight HikaxHaru, TamaxHaru, follows the anime pretty much. REWRITTEN VERSION. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First off, I would just really, REALLY like to apologize for the ridiculously long wait for this rewrite. I wont make excuses. All I can say is that for a while I just lost my inspiration. And it probably didn't help that I forgot my email for this account...

Anyways, for any new readers out there, this is a rewrite of **Wonderwall**. The first few chapters will pretty much be similar to the older ones, just re-edited and spiffed up a tad. I'll be switching things up by the middle chapters though. I found some old notes and ideas that I had written out for this story in an old note book that I had thought I had lost. I am so happy that I found it, you have no idea. It has helped a lot in bringing back some inspiration and motivation for rewriting this story.

**Disclaimer**: All I own are my Original Characters. I do **not** own or claim to own Ouran High School Host Club. Yup, so there you go.

Anyways, Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"This is a joke, right? Please tell me this is a joke..." Saeko muttered darkly to herself as she stared down at the ugly, pitiful excuse of a dress that Ouran Academy apparently expected their female students to wear. "Seriously, they don't expect me to actually wear this, this, this-THING do they?"

She turned to face her cousin who was nonchalantly adjusting the tie to her suit from across the room. She frowned. "And what gives? How come you don't have wear this horrendous get up? What's with the boy's uniform, Haruhi? Last I checked, you were a female too!" Her blue eyes narrowed, and she gave a small huff. Haruhi could have at least given her the heads up that wearing the female's uniform was optional. Would have saved Saeko a lot of trouble. And money.

Haruhi in turn just rolled her eyes at her over dramatic and fuming cousin. "Oh, stop being such a drama queen Saeko. The dress isn't that bad."

"Says the one who doesn't have to wear it."

Again, Haruhi just rolled her eyes, emitting a small sigh. She expected this sort of behavior from the twins. Or Tamaki even. But not from Saeko. It was too early for this. "Just put the dress on Saeko; We're going to be late if you keep this up."

Still fuming, Saeko snatched the off putting dress up from the small twin bed and grudgingly yanked it on over her head. "You still haven't answered my question yet, Haruhi."

"Oh yeah," Haruhi murmured, her fingers pausing to rest above her tie. "I guess I probably should explain this all to you before we get to the Academy..."

"Gee," Sae gave her cousin a dead panned look. "That would be nice."

Haruhi returned the look. Yes, she decided. It was _much_ too early for this. Sighing, Haruhi grudgingly gave in and began with her explanation. "It was my first day at Ouran and I was really just trying to find some place that was quiet and not filled with rich snobs. Somewhere that I could actually study and finish up on some homework in peace-"

"Haru-chan," Saeko cut her off with a small smirk before stating bluntly, "You really are such a book worm." And thusly earning herself a glare from her younger cousin. "Well you are." Haruhi's glare just darkened. And Haruhi called _her _over dramatic. Puh-lease. Sae just rolled her eyes before motioning for her to continue on with her story.

"Anyways," Haruhi finally continued, "Four noisy libraries later I finally found what I thought to be an old abandoned music room...but," she sighed, shaking her head. "It unfortunately was anything but abandoned...Geez, come to think of it," she held her chin in mock thought. "It's not really much of a music room either; I mean..there's a piano in the back somewhere but-"

A cough from Saeko brought Haruhi out from her thoughts and made her laugh a bit before continuing on with her story...yet again. "Heh, sorry Sae-chan, as I was saying, when I went inside I was greeted by the...Host Club...anyways, long story short, in my attempt to leave the room I ended up falling into pedestal that had a really valuable and expensive vase on it, and well..it fell and broke."

"I don't see how this adds up to you having to wear the boy's uniform, Haruhi."

"I'm getting to that." Haruhi gave Saeko a deadpanned look, before letting out a sigh. "I'm obviously not rich, I got into the Academy through a scholarship, just like you except that I actually got in on time." She explained, running a hand through her short brown locks. "Anyways, I er...joined their club and became a Host. To pay off my debt for the broken vase." Saeko opened her mouth to speak but Haruhi silenced her before she could get her question out. "The Host Club is a male thing only."

"Wait..They don't know you're a _girl_?"

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I suspect that Kyouya-senpai; The Host Club's Vice President, I suspect that he knew from the very start...He does his research. Speaking of which, don't be too surprised if he knows more about you then he should. He's..really good at that."

"Okay..." It was Sae's turn to frown. "That's not creepy in the least bit." She muttered out sarcastically, "But seriously, the other members of this club couldn't figure out that you were a girl? I know that you're not the most...well endowed in the chest region but come on, surely they cannot be that stupid...Can they?"

"Mostly it's just Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi stated right off the bat. Her cousin did not know how spot on she really was. Sad thing was, it wasn't _just_ the Host Club that was blind to her true gender. The entire **school** was practically unaware of it. And that was just really, really _sad_. Though, from a positive stand point, this little fact did help Haruhi in the case of paying off her debt. But...that was about it.

Shrugging to herself, Haruhi attempted at giving the other club members the benefit of the doubt. "In their defense, I was wearing an outfit more suited to a male. Obviously, I couldn't afford one of the Academy's uniforms, so I ended up just wearing one of Dad's old sweaters and a pair of loose slacks. And it probably didn't help that my hair was still really messy from the bubblegum incident..." Her fingers absent mindly twitched to toy with a strand of her now short, brown locks. "I guess..I guess I just came off as a dude to them, or something."

She shrugged again. "As I was changing into one of the uniforms that they had given to me, Tamaki-senpai kind of...walked in on me." A tiny blush spread across her cheeks as she frowned. "It was certainly _not_ one of my better days." She turned and gave Saeko a tiny smile, "But I'm sure that your first day will go by much smoother than mine did, at least you have a uniform...never mind the fact that it's hideous."

Saeko had to agree with her there. The dress was by far the most horrendous article of clothing that she had ever laid her eyes upon.

Sighing, Saeko reluctantly began adjusting the burgundy ribbon that tied at the uniform's neckline. She spared a quick glance at her cousin. "What's the Academy like anyways, Haruhi?"

Haruhi just shrugged in response. "It's big...and kinda easy to get lost in. It's really pretty though. And the classes aren't too bad; Speaking of classes," She blinked, turning around to face Saeko. "Do you have your schedule?"

"Hmm? Eh..it's somewhere." Saeko reached over to her bed and dug through her backpack until she pulled out a small, crumpled up piece of paper from the bottom of the bag. She looked up from her crumpled schedule to her cousin's face before grinning sheepishly, "Heh, I found it..." She quickly smoothed it out to the best of her abilities before walking over and handing it over to Haruhi. "Here you go...it's still...legible, no worries."

Haruhi just rolled her eyes before snatching the flimsy piece of paper out from Saeko's hands. "Let's see...class 1-A...then Home EC and Art" She nodded to herself, "Well that's good, at least you're with me for the better part of the day. You'll have Home EC and Art by yourself though, I have a study period and then Debate class."

She gave her cousin a brief glance before going back to looking the schedule over. "I can walk you to your Home EC class and I can see if maybe Hikaru and Kaoru can make sure that you get to your Art. class...I'm almost positive that those two have that class as well...it's one of the two...Oh well," She looked up and gave her a small smile. "I guess we'll find out when we get to class. Speaking of which," Haruhi glanced over to the small alarm clock that rested on the night stand beside her own bed. 7:03 AM. "We should probably get going, we still need to check on getting you your books."

Grumbling under her breath, Saeko managed a small nod. Starting at a new school was hard as it was. Starting out a few months late into said new school was even worse. Well, at least Saeko had Haruhi there to help her out. And for that she was thankful.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to: **NothingNEverything**, **Sweet Like Sugar Venom**, , **xInfinitex**, **TheSparkleQueen**, **DolciFool** for Faving/Following/Reviewing this Story so far. I really appreciate it and you guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs.

Also, just as a note, the twins when talking in unison looks like this: "~_Haruhi._~" Just a heads up.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The twenty minute walk from Haruhi's apartment to Ouran Academy went by fast, much too fast for Saeko's like. To her, it seemed like only a few minutes had passed since they had left their room for the Academy, and now they were already in front of Ouran's doors. Which in all honesty, was probably a good thing because getting to the school this early meant that they now would have the time to go and get Saeko her books.

Unfortunately, this also meant that Saeko would now have to deal with the side effects of being a said, "_New Student_," at the Academy. A new student that was three months late starting into the school year. Which was just _fabulous_. Saeko was already looking forward to the whispers and snide remarks that she would no doubt soon be hearing about herself from her soon-to-be classmates and other fellow Academy students. Yup, just fabulous.

And good lord, Haruhi was **not **kidding either when she had told her that Ouran Academy was big. The place could easily fit three or more of her previous schools inside it's main building alone! Just looking at the front of the main academy building had Saeko feeling uneasy. She knew that she was going to get lost, and easily at that. The place was just too big. And Saeko had enough problems as it was with her horrible sense of direction. Getting miserably lost in this place was definitely in her future. It was a good thing that she had Haruhi to show her around and where to even _go _today. She would have been screwed otherwise.

"Geez Haruhi, you weren't kidding when you said that this place was huge!" Saeko stated, voicing her previous thoughts out loud, as they both made their way into the school.

Haruhi just laughed, nodding her head in agreement as she led her cousin through the halls of the Academy. They were only half way to their class room when they were stopped though. And when I say "they" were stopped, I really only mean Haruhi.

"_Ack_-What the-!" Haruhi stuttered as she was suddenly yanked backwards by two pairs of hands.

"~_Haruhi._~"

"Eh?" Saeko turned around to see where her cousin had suddenly disappeared to only to see Haruhi struggling in the embrace of two tall ginger haired twins. She cocked her head to the side and watched in slight amusement as Haruhi squirmed and fussed, trying to get out from the twins' mess of arms. And all the while failing miserably at it. "Uh...Haruhi? Do you um...do you need my assistance..or something?" Was this like...a normal occurrence for Haruhi or something? Should she step in and..help her? Try to help her? Oh god this was awkward.

Haruhi sighed, slumping into the twins hold as she finally gave up on struggling. "No Saeko, don't worry. They let go...eventually. Oh," she looked up at the twins. "Kaoru, Hikaru, this is my cousin Saeko." She introduced, pointing over at Saeko. "Sae-chan," Haruhi got her cousin's attention before pointing up towards the twin with the hair parted to the right. "this is Hikaru," She then finished by pointing to the other twin with the hair parted to the left. "And this is Kaoru. They're two of the members of the Host Club; and they are also in our class, unfortunately."

"~_Hey_!~" The twins chorused together, a frown plastered on each of their faces. "~_You're mean Haruhi_!~"

Haruhi in turn just shrugged. Like she cared. The both of them were too clingy and far too over dramatic for her tastes. Too much like Tamaki-senpai...or maybe it was just a Host Club related...symptom. Whatever the case, it was still too early for this. "Can you two let me go now? I'm taking Saeko to the class room, she needs to go and get her books."

The twins dropped Haruhi to the ground with a thud before waltzing over to inspect Saeko, who in turn eyed both boys wearily. "~_Your cousin, huh_?~" Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of Saeko, earning a flinch from the girl. "~_She doesn't look too similar to you Haruhi_...~" Hikaru grabbed one of Saeko's hands and spun her around before she had the time to react, giving her a quick once over. "The most you two seem to have in common is height." He then finished twirling her and passed her over to Kaoru.

Kaoru caught Saeko with ease, and grinned when he noticed how dizzy his brother had made her. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her before taking her chin in his free hand, then he studied her face. "And face structure," he noted. "But that's about it."

"Do not touch me." Saeko growled out, slapping Kaoru's hand away and shoving his arm off before taking a few steps back. She slowly regained her composure before turning to give each of the twins a death glare. "Seriously, don't touch me. Just because you know Haruhi and you guys are in some sort of club together doesn't mean that you can just be buddy buddy with me. Sorry, but it doesn't work like that."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, smirking darkly. "~_We like your cousin Haruhi, she seems like she'll be...fun_.~"

Sae just continued to glare at them as she walked over to Haruhi's side. "Let's just go to class now Haruhi. Your friends are creeping me out. Come on," She laced her arm through Haruhi's and started to walk. "Let's go now."

"~_Aw Sae-chan, we can be your friends too_.~" The twins once again chorused together.

Saeko snorted, "No thank you; and don't call me Sae-chan. Wait a second," Sae stopped dead in her tracks causing Haruhi to stumble to a stop as well.

"Ah, Saeko what's wrong?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"_Please _tell me that these two aren't the ones that you were talking about earlier this morning?"

Haruhi gave her older cousin a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry Sae-chan. They're not usually this annoyingly clingy in the morning...wait...never mind, yes they are." She finished with a sigh.

"~_Aw Haruhi_!~" The twins both rushed over to Haruhi and grabbed her, shoving Saeko away in the process. "~_You know you love us_!~" They both whined in unison, the two of them each rubbing their cheeks up against poor Haruhi's.

Now it was Haruhi's turn to snort. "Yeah, sure. Now will you please let go of me already? Class is going to start in like..." she glanced up at the clock that hung in the hallway. "Ten minutes. We need to go and see if Saeko's books are in yet. That, and we to find out where she'll be sitting. So if you both don't mind, I'd like to have control over my body again."

The twins grudgingly let go of Haruhi.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi muttered out sarcastically, brushing the sleeves to her blazer off. She then walked over to Saeko and relinked their arms together. "Let's go Saeko. Ms. Ito should be in the room by now."

**/About Ten Minutes Later/**

"Well Ms. Mizore, it's wonderful to have you join our class." Ms. Ito smiled as she welcomed Saeko to her class. "Unfortunately," she frowned. "Your books have yet to arrive. They should be here within the next week or so. But I'm sure that you can find someone to share books with from the class until then. It will be a temporary fix of course. But you'll just have to manage until your own books do get here, I'm afraid."

Saeko forced a smile, "Ah, I guess I can do that. It's only for a week or so. Um," She picked her bag up from the floor and slung it over her shoulder before glancing back at the teacher. "Where would you like me to sit Ms. Ito?"

Ms. Ito smiled, before turning Saeko around and pointing to the back of the room where Haruhi was sitting and getting her belongings out and ready for the day. "There should be an empty seat back there by Haruhi."

That brought a small, relieved smile to Saeko's face. "Ah, alright. Thank you." And with that said, Sae made her way over to her cousin's desk in the far back of the room. Saeko may have to wait a while for her books to finally arrive but at least she got to sit next to her cousin during class. That definitely made things a lot easier.

After giving Haruhi's desk a few slaps, and unintentionally making the younger girl jump at the action, Saeko grinned down at her cousin. "Guess who _I _get to sit by, Haruhi?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to ask who, but two ginger haired twins beat her to it.

"~_Who do you get to sit by, Sae-chan_?~" Both inquired, yet again in perfect sync.

Saeko's jumped a bit at the twin's sudden appearance, and her eyes automatically narrowed as she spun around to face the two of them. "Geez, when did you two even get here?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned down at her. "Oh you know," one of them started...Hikaru maybe? Or was it Kaoru? Saeko didn't know. "About three seconds ago." The second then finished for the first. Saeko just sighed. How did Haruhi tell them apart again? It obviously wasn't by their outfits, Sae reasoned with a snort. Ah well, she'd ask Haruhi about it again later. If she remembered.

"Okay then; _Anyways_," Saeko rolled her eyes before turning back to Haruhi. "As I was saying, guess where I get to-" she paused mid sentence, watching as Twin One took the seat that was next to Haruhi, the seat that she had originally been planing on sitting at herself. Well, if he sat there then maybe she could sit in the other seat, at least that one was by a window. Wait... She paused, her eyes following Twin Two as he nonchalantly took the other empty seat that was next to Haruhi. Sae's eyes began to twitch. They..had to be kidding her! "Do you..do you both sit in those seats?"

"~_Uh, yeah_?~"

Saeko just sighed dejectedly before walking over to the only other empty and available seat in the row, which happened to be next to Twin One, much to Saeko's displeasure. "Never mind Haruhi, just never mind." She pulled the chair out and sat down dishearteningly, deliberately avoiding both Hikaru and Kaoru's gaze. "Ms. Ito gave me false hope Haruhi. She told me to take one of the seats that were next you," she frowned, clearly agitated. "Of course, she failed to notify me that both of said seats on either side of you were taken though." She grumbled. She looked over at Twin One, who was sitting to her left. "And I suppose that you rather like your seat, don't you?"

Kaoru; or Twin One as Saeko so fondly dubbed him, just smirked darkly in response.

Yeah, that answered Saeko's question alright. She sighed, her head dropping down on its own accord to land on the desk with a light thud. Today...was going to be a very, very long day. And her first period hadn't even started yet. Today was going to be _hell_, she could already tell.


End file.
